The Secret of the LostClan
by Silversky161
Summary: Blazeheart has always felt different from the rest of FoxClan,she isn't sneaky or queit at all much like the opposite. One Gathering she meets three others from the three other Clans:WolfClan,OtterClan,and HawkClan. They too feel different from the rest, one night they discover a tale of a once thriving Clan that went to destruction will these cats go to all odds to find this Clan?


**Hey g****uys Silversky 161 here! This is my new story The Secret of the LostClan! I spent so many weeks working on this project and it took me several days to conjure the Allegiances and ideas! Note: The story contains gays,bisexuals,and lesbians! There is also Mild Violence! That is why it is rated T (rated M on certain chapters) **

**So I'll try to update soon! This is also my OWN universe of Warriors I put some of my own ideas and the cats in here have a kind of different language than the Warrior cats you see in the Erins story**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

**P.s: Thanks to all who submitted a character/name! I'm forever grateful! **

* * *

**FoxClan**

**::Leader::**

_**Russetstar -**_ A bushy ginger and white tom has blue eyes

Apprentice : Ivypaw

**::Deputy::**

_**Roseheart -**_ A ginger cream she-cat

**::Medicine Cat::**

_**Quietstem -**_ Small dark gray tabby she-cat with a light gray underbelly, has yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

**::Warriors::**

_**Ravenclaw -**_ Dark brown tom ,almost black, with a silver chest and pale green eyes

Apprentice: Chasepaw

_**Briarpool -**_ Brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a silver muzzle

_**Speckleheart -**_ Ice-white she-cat with black flecks and bright amber eyes

_**Bluehide -**_ Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a striped black tail

_**Featherhead -**_ Feathery pale silver tabby tom with grey stripes and deep yellow eyes

_**Skychase -**_ Golden tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes and white-hooked claws

Apprentice: Applepaw

_**Bravelight -**_ Pale golden, almost white, young tom with pale silver spots and vivid yellow eyes

_**Raveneyes **_**_(senior warrior)_** **_-_** Pure black tom with white tail tip and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Echopaw

_**Redclaw -**_ Dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

_**Nightshade -**_ Black tom with white forepaws and muzzle and yellow eyes

_**Oakstripe -**_ A reddish brown tom with amber eyes

_**Spiderfang -**_ Black and white tom with piercing amber eyes

_**Talonclaw -**_ Large, dark gray tabby tom with unusually long claws and icy blue eyes

_**Rippleheart -**_ Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

_**Ferntail -**_ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_**Morningdew -**_ White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**_Lightningfur -_** black tom with white paws and ears

Apprentice: Hollypaw

_**Acornleaf -**_ Ginger tabby she-cat

_**J**__**aywing -**_ Blue-gray tom with dark gray stripes has green eyes

_**Timberblaze -**_ dark spiky furred tom with dark amber eyes

_**Whiteleaf -**_ brown-ginger-white she-cat

_**Sandcloud -**_ pale cream furred tom

**::Apprentices::**

_**Echopaw -**_ A white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_**Applepaw -**_ ginger tom with white paws has pale green eyes

_**Mosspaw -**_ A silver she-cat with green eyes

_**Chasepaw -**_ orange tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Ivypaw -**_ silver she-cat with white stripes

_**Hollypaw -**_ pure black she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye

**::****Queens::**

_**Cherryfall -**_ A cream furred tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Blazekit and Daisykit Mate: Sandcloud)

_**Blossomtail -**_ A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Oakstripes kits)

_**Meadowsong -**_ light brown she-cat (Kits: Applepaw,Echopaw,Chasepaw,and Cloverkit Mate: Timberblaze)

_**Fireflower -**_ Small, thickly-furred, ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, and light blue eyes. (Mate is Spiderfang. Kits are Scorchkit, Stormkit, and Cinderkit.)

**::Kits::**

_**Blazekit -**_ black,ginger,and white she-cat with amber eyes

_**Daisykit -**_ cream furred she-cat

_**Cloverkit -**_ sleek brown tabby tom with green eyes

_**Cinderkit -**_ slender gray she-cat with a white muzzle

_**Scorchkit -**_ bright ginger tabby tom

_**Stormkit -**_ dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**::Elders::**

_**Scarface -**_ A old black tom with a withered/scarred face (Blind)

* * *

**WolfClan **

**::Leader:: **

_**Duskstar**_ \- A golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**::Deputy ::**

**_Marshtail_ -**

Apprentice,Blossompaw

**::Medicine Cat ::**

**_Ravenpool_** ~ A black tom with a white chest and paw has blue eyes

**::Warriors:: **

_**Smokesky -**_ Dark, smoky grey she cat with green eyes.

_**Pineshadow -**_ Completely black she cat with pine-green eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

_**Rowanfur -**_ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_**Badgerstrike -**_ black and white tom with green eyes.(Mate is Snowpelt, kits are Juniperpaw and Whitepaw.)

_**Dewpool -**_ dark gray and white she-cat (Littermate Snowpelt)

_**Grayfang -**_ A long gray furred tom with long teeth and claws

Apprentice: Darkpaw

_**Brightleaf -**_ Pretty, long-haired, dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, and bright, leaf-green eyes

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

_**Nightstripe -**_ Skinny, dark gray tabby tom, half of his face is ginger tabby, with one blueish green eye and one blue eye.

_**Iceshade -**_ White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

**_Sharpfur - _**A dark brown spiky furred tabby tom

_**Fleetclaw -**_ Large brown and white tom with blue eyes

_**Stripefur -**_ she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**_Rockfall -_** black tom with gray stripes

_**Featherdust -**_ sleek silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Wrenpaw

_**Thrushtalon -**_ brown tabby tom

_**Swiftpath -**_ Tortiesheill she-cat, has amber eyes

_**Blizzarddrift -**_ black and white tom with light blue eyes

_**Deerleap - **_light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and tail

_**Shadetuft -**_ A dark gray tom with white paws and underbelly has blue eyes

Apprentice: Twistedpaw

_**Runningflame -**_ bright ginger and white tom

**::Apprentices:: **

_**Blossompaw -**_ Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with unusually long claws and has amber eyes

_**Swiftpaw -**_ Thickly-muscled,lean,black and white tom with dark green eyes

_**Juniperpaw -**_ orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Whitepaw -**_ white she-cat with black tipped tail and forepaws

_**Nightpaw -**_ Completely black she cat with one dark blue eye and one dark green.

_**Twistedpaw -**_ golden tabby tom with twisted teeth

_**Wrenpaw -**_ dark ginger tom with pale yellow eyes

_**Darkpaw -**_ sleek black she cat with amber red eyes ; has short fur and soft pads

**::Queens:: **

_**Gingerwing -**_ Ginger she cat with light blue eyes (Kits: Firekit and Mosskit Mate: Marshtail)

_**Sagebloom -**_ black tabby she-cat with ginger flecks (Kits: Scarkit,Finchkit,Brackenkit, and Hollowkit Mate: Rockfall)

**_Frostwing -_** black she-cat with white legs and tail has blue eyes (Kits: Darkkit,Twistedpaw, and Wrenpaw Mate: Thrushtalon)

**::Kits:: **

_**Firekit -**_ Ginger she cat with light blue eyes

_**Mosskit -**_ Light brown she cat with green eyes.

_**Hollowkit -**_ black tom with amber eyes

_**Darkkit -**_ dark gray tom with one black paw has green eyes

_**Scarkit -**_ a brown and ginger speckled white she-cat with a long scar on her left eye (is blind in left eye)

_**Birchkit -**_ gray tom with brown paws and tail tip

_**Finchkit -**_ pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Brackenkit -**_ brown tabby tom with lighter flecks has amber eyes

**::Elders:: **

_**Bristletail -**_ a ragged gray tom

_**One-foot -**_ a brown tom with a lost paw (Losing hearing)

**_Yellowfeather -_** A old golden she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**Otterclan **

**::Leader::**

_**Sharkstar -**_ A sleek gray tom with many battle scars has amber eyes

**::Deputy::**

_**Pebbleheart -**_ Brown and white she-cat

**::Medicine Cat::**

_**Lakewing -**_ Blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**::Warriors::**

_**Silvermist -**_ Light silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

_**Reedfang -**_ Ginger tom with green eyes

_**Stormbreeze -**_ Gray she-cat with black stripes and midnight blue eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

_**Mudleap -**_ A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Puddlefoot -**_ Silver tom with a white underbelly has green eyes

_**Sweetrose -**_ Small, fluffy, orange-and-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

_**Rushingleap -**_ silver-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rockpaw

_**Reedlake -**_ brown tabby tom with one white paw has green eyes

_**Leafstem -**_ Light brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

_**Troutfur -**_ mottled dark gray tom

_**Sunstrike -**_ bright ginger tom has green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

_**Cloverfern -**_ silver tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and underbelly has pale green eyes

_**Blacksky -**_ pure black she-cat with white specks

_**Riverslip -**_ sleek dark brown tabby tom

_**Stoneleap -**_ light gray tom with darker stripes has yellow eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

_**Bluegrass -**_ blue-gray she-cat with white paws

**::Apprentices::**

_**Whisperpaw -**_ light grey she-cat with black markings and paws

_**Lilypaw -**_ pale silver she-cat

_**Maplepaw**_ _**-**_ Spiky-furred, orange-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

_**Willowpaw -**_ Fluffy gray tortoiseshell she-cat with large, leaf-green eyes

**::Queens::**

_**Rivershine -**_ light silver she-cat with dark flecks (Kits: Marshkit,and Fogkit Mate: Troutfur)

_**Smallminnow -**_ small brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Kit: Larkkit Mate: Mudleap )

_**Fallowsong -**_ cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Reedlake Kits: Rockpaw and Lilypaw)

_**Duckfeather -**_ yellow-brown she-cat with dark amber eyes (Mate: Rushingleap Kits: Lightkit, Stormkit, Owlkit, and Thrushkit)

**::Kits::**

_**Fogkit -**_ Musky pale silver tom with green eyes

_**Marshkit -**_ dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes

_**Larkkit -**_ fluffy light brown tom

_**Lightkit -**_ Soft white tom with yellow eyes

_**Stormkit -**_ dark silver-gray tom with amber eyes.

_**Owlkit -**_ brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Thrushkit -**_ pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**::Elders::**

_**Newtclaw - **_old ragged brown tom (Losing eyesight)

_**Tornear -**_ spiky silver furred she-cat has amber eyes

* * *

**HawkClan**

**::Leader::**

_**Kestrelstar -**_ dark brown- reddish she-cat with yellow eyes

**::Deputy::**

_**Mudstrike -**_ Brown tom with white stripe on back

**::Medicine Cat::**

_**Hickorywing -**_ Golden brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Apprentice: Dewpaw

**::Warriors::**

_**Emberstrike -**_ dark ginger tom with a paler muzzle, chest and underbelly with green eyes

_**Stormwhisper -**_ grey tabby tom, with a very muscular build and yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Beetlepaw

_**Swiftfang -**_ long legged orange tabby tom with green eyes

_**Falconstrike -**_ Ginger and white she-cat with sweet amber eyes.

_**Rowanheart -**_ dark ginger tom with green eyes

_**Eaglefeather -**_ light brown and white tom

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

_**Nightblaze -**_ black she-cat with piercing blue eyes

_**Spottedwing -**_ golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

_**Brokenecho -**_ black and ginger tom with a cracked voice has amber eyes

_**Hazelleap -**_ light pale brown she-cat with darker paws and tail tip

Apprentice: Cavepaw

_**Stormeye -**_ spiky silver furred tom with piercing light blue eyes

_**Mistypool -**_ silver and white she-cat

_**Cloudfoot -**_ white she-cat with gray paw,ears,and underbelly

_**Birdspring -**_ fluffy pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Batfang -**_ sleek black tom with long legs

Apprentice: Larkpaw

_**Cindertuft -**_ light brown she-cat with a silver chest has yellow eyes

_**Runningleopard -**_ silver she-cat with dark gray spots

_**Breezepath -**_ black tom with a silver muzzle

_**Falconheart -**_ Dark brown tabby tom with one white back paw and warm, almond-colored eyes.

**::Apprentices::**

_**Larkpaw -**_ golden tabby she-cat

_**Cavepaw -**_ dark brown (almost black) tabby tom

_**Scorchpaw -**_ dark ginger tom with very pale almost white paws and green eyes

_**Maplepaw -**_ ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

_**Dewpaw -**_ pale creamy furred she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Beetlepaw -**_ black tom with thick fluffy very spiky fur, huge paws, dark blue eyes

_**Lionpaw -**_ Large, broad-shouldered, long-haired golden tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail and bright, hazel-colored eye

_**Softpaw -**_ Small white she-cat with a burned paw (charred and scarred) and large, hazel-colored eyes.

**::Queens::**

_**Sundash -**_ bright golden tabby she-cat with a paler muzzle has amber eyes (Kits: Amberkit,Hailkit,Stonekit, and Blizzardkit Mate: Breezepath)

_**Goldenbreeze -**_ Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Falconheart Kits: Expecting)

**::Kits::**

_**Amberkit -**_ Golden brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes her right ear is torn

_**Hailkit -**_ silver and white she-cat

_**Stonekit -**_ dark gray tom with dark green eyes

_**Blizzardkit -**_ white and gray tom with clouded blue eyes (is blind)

**::Elders::**

_**Sootfire -**_ black and ginger speckled white tom with yellow eyes

_**Weaselfur -**_ brown tabby she-cat

_**Longwhisker -**_ old pale silver tom with white paws

_**Shatteredstone -**_ white gray spotted she-cat with a fractured leg

**::Rogues/Loners::**

_**Evac -**_ Long-haired orange tabby tom with frosty green eyes and thin whiskers.

_**Check**** -**_ White and tabby lithe she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**_Seed -_** Ginger tom with darker brown spots and one vivid blue eye with one pale green eye and a scar on his face.

_**Ravenwing -**_ Short and soft Black fur with small gray spots on face, ginger ears, paws and tail,and blue eyes.

_**Swift - **_black and white tom with gray ears and paws has blue eyes.

_**Pearl - **_pale silver she-cat with green eyes.


End file.
